death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancer
Dancer Traditionally female, dancers are Bards that have taken up partial martial arts training, blending bardic pursuits with arcane magic to create dances of great power that serve to hinder enemies. Also they're usually pretty sexy. And that is distracting. Rhythm of War A dancer's body is their instrument, their livelihood, their weapon, and their ticket to never paying for their own drinks. Beginning at 8th level, your speed increases by 10', and opportunity attacks against you suffer disadvantage. Additionally, you gain proficiency in unarmed strikes, and your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 damage. If you wish, you can use Charisma in place of Strength when making unarmed strikes. Lastly, whenever you use your bardic inspiration class feature (or another class feature that expends bardic inspiration), you can move up to 10' and make a single unarmed strike as part of the same action that expended the inspiration. Lovely Flourish A true dancer is a sight to behold, certain to be the center of attention in any room! A well-place bounce, sway, or twirl can send foes head over heels - sometimes literally. Beginning at 13th level, you can use your bonus action and expend one use of your bardic inspiration in order to draw the attention of an enemy within 60' for one minute. You can expend the creature's attention with one of the following effects. All saves are made against the save DC of your bard spells. * Blow Kiss: At the start of the turn of a creature whose attention you have drawn, you can use your reaction to expend its attention and blow a kiss laden with mystical power. The creature must make a wisdom saving throw. On a failure, they must immediately move up to half their speed (along a path you choose) and use their action to make a weapon attack against a creature of your choice. This movement does not provoke opportunity attacks. They may resolve the rest of their turn normally. * Distracting Twirl: When you are attacked by a creature whose attention you have drawn, you can use your reaction to expend its attention and sweep it up in a marvelous showcase of its oafish clumsiness. The creature suffers disadvantage on the triggering attack. If the triggering attack misses, the creature falls prone and you can move up to 10'. * Stunning Flourish: As an action, you can expend the attention of a creature within 60' to leave it utterly awestruck by the perfection of your performance. The creature must make an wisdom saving throw or be incapacitated until the start of your next turn. If the creature succeeds on its saving throw, you regain a use of bardic inspiration. * Winter Waltz: As a free action on your turn, you can sacrifice up to half of your remaining movement, and expend the attention of any number of creatures whose attention you have drawn. Those creatures suffer a speed reduction equal to the sacrificed movement until the end of your next turn. * Tarantella: When you use the Attack action and land at least one hit against a creature whose attention you have drawn, you can make a single additional unarmed strike against that creature. You may only make this additional attack once per turn, even if you hit multiple creatures whose attention you have drawn. If the creature then succeeds on a wisdom saving throw, its attention is expended, otherwise it is not. * Deadly Dance: When a creature whose attention you have drawn makes takes damage from an ally's attack. you can use your reaction to give it vulnerability to that instance of damage. If the creature then succeeds on a wisdom saving throw, its attention is expended, otherwise it is not. Last Dance Beginning at 18th level, creatures whose attention you have drawn have vulnerability to your unarmed strikes. Additionally, when you use your Lovely Flourish ability on a creature below 50% health, it does not consume a use of bardic inspiration.